The present invention relates to an improved filtration and washing apparatus which comprises a tapered rotary cylinder and a rotary filtration cylinder disposed around the tapered rotary cylinder. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved filtration apparatus having a washing system which is actuated for cleaning solid waste material which collects in the holes of a rotary filtration cylinder by spraying the surface of the cylinder with hot steam and having a heating system which is actuated for heating the interior of a tapered rotary cylinder for dehydrating solid waste material filled in a treatment zone between the tapered rotary cylinder and the rotary filtration cylinder.
According to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,801 entitled "ROTARY FILTRATION MEANS IN THE FILTH CONDENSATION-DEHYDRATION APPARATUS" owned by the inventor of the present invention, a filtration apparatus is disclosed which includes cylinder disposed within a rotary filtration cylinder and a fixed filtration cylinder. However, since solid waste materials are filtered and dehydrated by the fixed filtration cylinder coaxially disposed around the rear portion of the tapered cylinder and since the fixed filtration cylinder does not contain a washing system for cleaning the holes disposed therein, dregs may fill in the small holes around the fixed filtration cylinder and therefore, the filtration effect is decreased during its operation and the system must be periodically shut down to remove the dregs from the holes. Thus, the filtration and dehydration efficiency is considerably reduced.
In order to eliminate the disadvantages mentioned above, according to the present invention, the filtration apparatus of the present invention is constructed with a rotary filtration cylinder disposed around a tapered rotary cylinder and a steam injection pipe disposed above the rotary cylinder whereby any solid waste material in the holes of the rotary filtration cylinder is heated and washed by spraying the surface of the rotary filtration cylinder with hot steam with injection nozzles. Thus, the filtration cylinder may be filtered and washed clean.